Azure
by usamethyst
Summary: Sonoko mengajak Ran dan Sera berlibur, sayang liburan mereka harus diwarnai dengan kasus pembunuhan seorang novelis terkenal, pembunuhan ruang tertutup. Bisakah Conan mengungkap misteri dan trik ruang tertutup itu? warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis dengan bando yang menghias rambut pendeknya tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya. Yang satu gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung dan satu lagi pemuda cantik―ralat, gadis _tomboy_.

Sonoko Suzuki, nama gadis yang memakai bando itu menunjukkan empat tiket liburan selama seminggu di hotel milik keluarga Suzuki yang super kaya. "Lihat, kita bisa kesana bersenang-senang selama liburan musim panas!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Ran Mouri―gadis berambut panjang―dan Sera Masumi―gadis _tomboy_ ―saling tatap dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka. Bayangan akan liburan yang menyenangkan mulai memenuhi pikiran ketiganya.

"Kutunggu di depan stasiun hari Minggu jam 8, jangan sampai terlambat ya?"

Sera dan Ran menyahut berbarengan. "Oke!"

Kemudian Sera menyenggol lengan Ran. "Jangan lupa ajak Conan- _kun_ ya?" dan Ran hanya mengangguk. Ran tau jika Sera sepertinya memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap Conan.

.

.

 **Azure**

T. Mistery. Standart disclaimer applied.

Warning: maybe OOC, alur kecepetan, kesalahan refrensi, typos, dkk.

Happy reading!

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah, seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, ketiga gadis dan seorang bocah lelaki itu melakukan perjalanan menuju hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Suzuki yang letaknya cukup jauh. Berbagai kegiatan mereka lakoni untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan selama perjalanan, mulai dari bermain kartu hingga main sambung kata.

Tak lama, kereta tersebut berhenti di sebuah stasiun untuk mengangkut beberapa penumpang dengan tujuan sama. Seorang wanita dan seorang pria masuk ke dalam gerbong yang sama dengan Conan dkk.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka, tetapi mereka lah yang terlihat mencolok di mata Conan. Bukan karena penampilan yang tidak biasa tetapi karena pertengkaran mereka.

"Jangan sentuh tanganku, kau lelaki brengsek!" ucap sang wanita dengan tampang jijik kepada pria yang membawakan koper yang sepertinya milik wanita tersebut.

Pria itu tampak tidak terima dengan celaan wanita di depannya. "Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Dasar wanita keras kepala."

"Maaf, bisa tenang dan duduk di kursi masing-masing?" kondektur menegur keduanya karena telah membuat sedikit kehebohan dalam gerbong.

Wanita itu melirik Sera. "Hey kau, kumohon bertukar tempat duduklah denganku ya?" pintanya.

Sera tampak ragu tetapi akhirnya menuruti permintaan wanita tersebut. Ia beranjak dan duduk di bangku seberang bangku mereka. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Ran dan berkata. "Tolong jaga Conan- _kun_ ya?"

Ran hanya menganggu sembari membatin _'Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu ketika kau melibatkannya dalam sebuah kasus.'_ Kemudian Ran menatap wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ingin sekali menanyakan ada apa dengan dirinya dan pria yang duduk di sebelah Sera tetapi tidak sampai hati mengatakannya.

Yurina Kuroma (34)―seorang novelis.

"Dari tatapanmu itu, kau pasti bertanya-tanya ada apa denganku dan kekasihku, bukan?" wanita itu menatap Ran dengan senyum miring yang sukses membuat yang bersangkutan salah tingkah. "Dia kekasihku, kami sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Dan rencananya akan menikah dalam waktu dekat." Wanita itu memberi jeda membuat Sonoko yang tadinya berpura-pura tidur akhirnya menatap wanita itu antusias. "Tetapi dia malah selingkuh dengan wanita lain kemarin. Padahal kami akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan kami saat pesta perayaan ulang tahunku malam ini." Wanita tersebut menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Ran dan Sonoko menatapnya iba. Sebagai perempuan, tentu saja ia bisa mengerti perasaan wanita itu. "Tidak bisa dimaafkan." Kata Sonoko menatap emosi pria yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan Sera.

Sementara itu, Sera dan kekasih Yurina sedang berbincang. Sera menanyakan ada masalah apa dengan pemuda itu secara _to the point_.

Yuuya Sonokawa (30)―seorang _cosplayer_.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat." Pria bersurai biru kehijauan itu memberikan jeda sejenak dengan menghela nafas panjang. "Tetapi ia malah salah paham dan mengira aku berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, benar-benar wanita keras kepala."

Sera menatapnya kemudian ber-ohh ria dengan beberapa anggukkan.

.

.

Mereka sampai setelah menempuh 4 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta. Secara tidak disangka, ternyata Yurina dan Yuuya juga menginap di hotel yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau novelis terkenal yang menyewa hotel untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu itu?" tanya Sonoko heboh saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Mereka telah sampai di _lobby_ hotel.

"Iya, kau benar." Yurina tertawa lepas, sepertinya ia mulai melupakan masalahnya dengan sang kekasih. "Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunku secara besar-besaran karena sejak kecil aku tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun."

Ran bertanya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Sejak kecil aku dibuang orang tuaku di panti asuhan sehingga tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun sampai sekarang." Yurina mulai bercerita mengenai masa lalunya.

Conan hanya menatap malas wanita itu, ia kemudian menatap Sera dan pacar Yurina, Yuuya. Sedikit penasaran setelah Sera mengatakan jawaban Yuuya atas pertanyaannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai bekerja sama.

"Yurina!" panggil seorang wanita yang membawa sebuah notes di tangannya. Ia tampak menggunakan kacamata hitam dan berambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

Rina Kobayakawa (34)―seorang novelis.

"Rina, kau datang?"Yurina mendekati kenalannya kemudian berpelukkan. "Apakah Kim juga datang?"

"Tentu saja, ia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Sebaiknya kau tidak menganggu acara minum tehnya." Rina menatap Ran dan Sonoko. "Siapa mereka?"

"Ran Mouri, putri Kogoro tidur yang terkenal itu dan Sonoko Suzuki, putri keluarga Suzuki pemilik hotel ini." Yurina memperkenalkan keduanya, Ran langsung membungkuk hormat pada Rina.

"Senang bertemu kalian, dan kebetulan sekali. Apakah aku boleh mendengarkan cerita kalian mengenai kasus pembunuhan untuk bahan novelku?" tanya Rina bersemangat dan langsung dibalas anggukan dari Ran yang tampak tidak keberatan.

Sementara Conan masih asik berbincang dengan Sera sebelum kedua gadis itu memanggil mereka. Pembagian kamar:

Kamar 102 ditempati oleh Ran dan Sonoko. Sementara Conan dan Sera di kamar sebelahnya, kamar 104.

Di hadapan kamar 102, yaitu kamar 103 ditempati oleh Yurina dan kamar 105 di sebelahnya sudah dipempati oleh orang bernama Kim.

Yuuya di kamar 106, di sebelah kamar Conan dan Sera. Sedangkan Rina sudah memesan kamar bernomor 101 yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Yurina.

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan kak Sera?" tanya Conan pada Ran. Sementara Ran melirik Sonoko.

"Sudahlah Conan- _kun_ , lagipula banyak yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu." Sera mengedipkan matanya pada Conan yang akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Rina, kau mau mendiskusikan sesuatu denganku sebelum mewawancarai putri Kogoro tidur kan? Aku perlu bantuanmu." Yurina menarik Rina masuk ke kamarnya dengan paksa.

Kemudian mereka segera memasukki kamar dan membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

.

.

Kamar 106…

Yuuya tampak gelisah seraya menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tampak seperti menunggu sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berdering dan ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Ini buruk, tuan Sonokawa…"

Tak butuh waktu lama ponsel itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

Satu jam setelahnya, kamar Ran dan Sonoko diketuk. Siapa lagi jika bukan Rina, novelis yang berniat mewawancarai Ran sebagai anak detektif. Sonoko membukakan pintu karena Ran sedang menghidangkan teh.

"Silahkan masuk, kak." Sonoko mempersilahkan Rina memasukki kamar mereka. Ran sengaja mempersiapkan tiga cangkir teh untuk menemani perbincangan mereka bertiga.

Rina duduk di tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan. "Loh gulanya stick seperti ini? Lucu sekali banyak warnanya." Rina terlihat kagum saat melihat bungkus gula yang warna-warni dengan gambar lucu di beberapa sisi. "Jadi sayang untuk dibuka."

Sonoko tersenyum bangga, "Bagaimana servis dari hotel bintang lima keluarga Suzuki?"

Sementara Ran hanya tertawa. Mereka pun akhirnya memulai sesi wawancara. "Namaku Rina Kobayakawa, seorang novelis yang mempunyai penname Azure. Nah, mari mulai dari trik pembunuhan ruang tertutup yang biasanya sangat sulit untuk diungkap."

"Wah, aku tau Azure. Bukumu mendapatkan _best seller_ dan sudah di _copy_ 10000 buah, bukan? Kau termasuk pengarah novel misteri yang tokoh utamanya seorang gadis _indigo_." Sonoko langsung gempar sendiri setelah mengetahui penname Rina yang sebenarnya.

"Gadis _indigo_?" tanya Ran yang tidak mengerti.

Sonoko menatap Ran gemas, "Itu loh, novel yang pernah kuperlihatkan di sekolah. Oh ya, aku sangat menyukai tokoh 'Olivia' yang menjadi gadis _indigo_ di novelmu." Sonoko beralih pada Rina.

Rina tersenyum masam, "Sebenarnya tokoh 'Olivia' adalah gambaran dari temanku di dunia nyata yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena sebuah kasus yang baru bisa terungkap baru-baru ini." Rina menatap ke luar jendela, menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kasus pembunuhan?" tanya Ran yang mulai merasa iba.

Rina menggeleng, "Awalnya memang ditetapkan kasus bunuh diri, tetapi baru-baru ini terungkap jika kasus itu adalah kasus pembunuhan. Pelakunya baru mengaku saat seorang pemuda SMA menganalisis trik pembunuhannya 10 tahun silam. Katanya ia dihantui arwah 'Olivia'. Mungkin karena pengaruh novelku juga ya hahaha." Rina tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kasus itu, apakah―" Ran menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Rina menyela sebelum Ran melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kasus yang sangat berkaitan erat dengan seekor kucing hitam, kasus Black Neko."

.

.

Kamar 105 terbuka, seorang wanita dengan gaya berpakaian ala jaman Victoria kuno dengan warna serba hitam dan topi bercadar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tampak sedikit kerutan di wajahnya. Ia tampak menggenggam sebuah dompet kulit berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam.

"Kim Ha Neul." Seorang pemuda berkacamata tampak memanggilnya dan mereka berdua berbincang menggunakan bahasa Korea selama beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu pergi kembali dengan terburu-buru. Wanita itu tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Kemudian ia memasukki kamar 103.

"Akhirnya datang juga, aku sudah lama menunggumu tahu!"

.

.

Pintu kamar Ran terbuka, dibuka oleh Rina yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi wawancaranya. Pintu tersebut terbuka berbarengan dengan Kim yang keluar dari kamar Yurina. Mereka berpapasan.

"Kim- _san_ , kau mau mengobrol denganku? Aku butuh saranmu." Begitu ucap Rina dengan riang tetapi Kim menolaknya.

"Aku harus berangkat ke Korea sore ini." Kemudian Kim mendahului mereka memasukki kamarnya. Rina sempat melihat Yurina terkekeh di dalam kamarnya.

"Dasar wanita picik nan licik." Desis Rina geram.

.

.

13.00

Sera dan Conan baru saja kembali dari kolam renang yang disediakan oleh hotel untuk para tamu. Tidak berenang, hanya berbincang di penggi kolam renang. Mereka membicarakan kasus terakhir yang mereka pecahkan; kasus Kucing Hitam. Walau sudah terungkap, mereka merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kasus tersebut. Kasus tersebut terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka hanya dituntut untuk memecahkan trik ruang tertutup yang diciptakan pelaku.

Mereka berdua mendengar teriakan emosi dari kamar 103, kamar Yurina sang novelis yang berulang tahun. Lalu Yuuya sang kekasih ditendang keluar kamar dengan lebam di mata kirinya. Sora dan Conan membantunya berdiri dan menggopohnya menuju kamar 106.

Kamar Ran dan Sonoko terbuka, mereka merasa terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan perdebatan Yurina dan Yuuya. Begitu juga dengan Rina dan Kim yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Rina hanya menghela nafas setelah menebak apa penyebab teriakan dari kamar Yurina dan Kim hanya diam kemudian kembali mengunci rapat kamarnya. Ran dan Sonoko pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

.

.

"Dia pingsan, lelaki yang lemah." Sera melontarkan komentarnya setelah membaringkan Yuuya di atas ranjangnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Conan- _kun_?"

Conan tidak menjawab. Hanya berpikir jika pukulan seorang wanita ternyata mampu membuat seorang lelaki pingsan seperti itu. "Mungkin dia pingsan karena _shock_."

" _Shock_ kenapa?"

Conan hanya menggeleng. Ia masih belum bisa memastikan kebenaran analisisnya akan kedua pasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tersebut.

.

.

Jam 15.00

Seorang pria berjas mengetuk pintu kamar 103. Ia berkali-kali memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar tetapi tak kunjung mendapatkan sahutan balasan. Pintu kamar terkunci sehingga ia tidak bisa memasukki kamar tersebut dengan mudah.

"Nona Yurina, anda harus mempersiapkan pesta nanti malam. Nona Yurina, kau di dalam?" ia terus mengulangi kalimat tersebut.

Yoshiro Mamiyano (45)―editor sekaligus asisten Yurina.

Sera baru saja keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari udara sore di pesisir pantai. Kebetulan letak hotel Suzuki dekat dengan pantai sehingga para tamu bisa langsung bermain pasir di pantai tersebut. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Conan, Ran dan Sonoko tetapi ketiganya sedang kelelahan dan terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

"Ada apa?" Sera menghampiri Yoshiro.

"Sudah sepuluh menit aku mengetuk pintu tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Yurina, padahal aku sudah menelepon-nya berkali-kali." Pria tersebut memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, panggilan darinya tidak kunjung dijawab oleh Yurina.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali." Rina keluar dari kamarnya sembari memeluk bantal. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nona… tidak mau menjawab panggilanku dan tidak mau membukakan pintu." Jawab Yoshiro.

"Dia pasti marah besar pada pacarnya hingga berbuat begitu." Sonoko keluar kamar dengan berdecak pinggang. Ia melirik kesal ke arah kamar Yuuya. Ran ikut keluar dengan sedikit menguap di belakang Sonoko.

"Coba dobrak kamarnya atau minta kunci cadangan untuk memmbujuknya keluar." Wanita bernama Kim itu keluar dari kamarnya, ia tampak menggeret koper hendak mengejar pesawat yang akan mengantarnya menuju negara asalnya.

Yoshiro mengangguk dan segera menghampiri resepsionis di lobby untuk meminta kunci cadangan. Sementara Sera dan Conan berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar karena merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Satu…dua…ti―" Sera dan Conan mendobrak pintu kamar Yurina, membuat pintu tersebut terbuka paksa.

"―ga." Sera melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah pucat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" pekik Ran dan Sonoko saat melihat pemandangan yang sama. Sementara Conan langsung mendekati Yurina.

Tubuh Yurina terkuai lemas di atas mejanya. Tangannya tampak meremas sebuah kartu berwarna biru kehijauan. Busa keluar dari mulutnya dan cangkir teh miliknya tampak tergeletak di lantai, membuat seluruh isi teh tersebut tumpah membasahi lantai walau sudah terlihat sedikit kering. Di atas mejanya tampak bungkus gula yang dirobek dan pulpen di sebelahnya. Mata Yurina terbuka, melotot ke arah Conan dkk.

Conan segera mendekati tubuh Yurina dengan berhati-hati. Ia memeriksa tengkuk Yurina dan menggeleng. "Dia sudah meninggal."

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu mendadak pucat, Ran berteriak. Yoshiro yang baru saja kembali dengan membawa kunci cadangan pun langsung kaget melihat keadaan Yurina. Yuuya yang baru saja bangun dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi segera membuka pintu dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah tak bernyawa, Sera mencegahnya memasukki kamar Yurina.

"Tidak ada yang boleh masuk sampai polisi datang. Ran segera telepon polisi." Titah Sera kepada semuanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa kami harus menuruti perintahmu?" tanya Rina tidak terima.

Kim menambahkan, "Lagipula kami harus memastikan Yurina sudah tidak ada atau hanya tak sadarkan diri. Bukankah yang memeriksanya hanya anak kecil?" ia melirik Conan dan hanya dibalas tatapan dari yang bersangkutan.

' _Dia memakai_ contac lens _berwarna?_ ' batin Conan saat menatap Kim.

"Sera Masumi, detektif SMA." Ucap Sera memperkenalkan dirinya. "Lagipula dia sudah berkali-kali ikut dengan Kogoro tidur, kurasa Conan- _kun_ sudah lebih berpengalaman dibanding kalian." Sera mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Conan yang dibalas dengan tawa gugup.

Conan melirik kembali ke dalam kamar. Jendela tertutup rapat, kamar mandi juga tertutup rapat, dan pintu keluar terkunci.

' _Pembunuhan atau bunuh diri?'_

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: hola, saya kembali menjajal fandom baru. Awalnya hanya iseng karena serius saya pengen banget nyari genre mystery di fandom ini tapi malah ketemu romance, kebanyakan romance. Jadi saya tergerak untuk membuat ff ini.

Bagaimana, apakah kalian bisa menebak siapa tersangkanya dan bagaimana trik yang ia gunakan sebelum saya memberikan pemecahannya?

Saya kasih bocoran:

Clue 1: namanya berkaitan dengan kata "Azure".

Clue 2: bungkus gula.

Clue 3: ia memilikki hal yang berkaitan dengan kata "Azure" di tubuhnya.

Duh saya kasih terlalu banyak bocoran nih. Pasti bakal langsung ketawan. Ups, saya tipe author yang banyak membuat plot twist ya, jadi jangan heran kalau tebakan kamu meleset. Ohya, bungkus gulanya hampir mirip sama Gulaku yang bentuk stick itu ya.

Oke, SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!


	2. END

"Jangan ada yang masuk sebelum polisi datang." Sera memerintahkan seluruh orang yang berkumpul untuk sedikit menjauh dari kamar 103, tempat mayat Yurina ditemukan di atas mejanya. "Tolong tutup pintu, jangan biarkan ada yang keluar dari hotel ini sampai polisi datang." Sera berkata pada seorang _clining service_.

"B-baik." Orang itu segera berlari menuju _lobby_ dengan panik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Conan- _kun_?" Sera menatap Conan yang lebih pendek darinya. Conan tampak sedang berpikir dengan memegang dagunya. Sesekali manik yang terbingkai kacamata tersebut melirik ke sekeliling kamar, memastikan tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Pembunuhan atau bunuh diri?"

.

.

 **Azure**

T. Mistery. Standart disclaimer applied.

Warning: maybe OOC, alur kecepetan, kesalahan refrensi, typos, dkk.

Happy reading!

.

.

Inspektur Megure dan Takagi akhirnya muncul dengan beberapa orang polisi dan ahli forensik. Mereka segera mengambil gambar keadaan korban dan membawa jasadnya untuk melakukan autopsi pada jasad korban.

"Korbanya Yurina Kuroma, berumur 34 tahun. Seorang novelis yang sedang naik daun." Takagi membacakan data yang sudah ditulis pada bukunya. Ia lalu melihat meja kerja yang menjadi tempat korban ditemukan dalam TKP. Di sebelahnya inspektur Megure hanya menggumam seraya memegang dagunya.

Seorang tim forensik datang tak lama kemudian dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar data korban. Takagi kembali membacakannya, "Akibat kematian diperkirakan oleh racun sianida yang dicampurkan pada teh korban. Perkiraan kematian kira-kira satu jam sebelum ditemukan. Dimana kalian satu jam sebelum korban meninggal?" Takagi menanyai semua orang yang berkumpul di depan TKP.

Yoshiro Mamiyano (45)―editor sekaligus asisten Yurina.

"Saya sedang berkumpul dengan teman sesama editor di lobby untuk membicarakan naskah karya Yurina yang selanjutnya. Lalu saya menelepon Yurina untuk mendiskusikan karya selanjutnya, karena tak kunjung dijawab, saya memutuskan untuk menemuinya." Yoshiro membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apakah ada saksi yang melihatmu selama itu?" tanya inspektur Megure.

Yoshiro berpikir sejenak. "Temanku sesama editor, kalian bisa memastikannya."

"Takagi kau periksa teman editornya." Titah Inspektur Megure kemudian beralih pada Conan dkk. "Kau ini jangan-jangan bocah pembawa kematian ya?" tanyanya sembari melirik Conan dan hanya dibalas tawa gugup. "Kalian bertiga yang paling dekat dengan korban, ada di mana saat kejadian?" Megure kemudian beralih kepada tiga sosok yang berdiri di belakang Conan.

Yuuya Sonokawa (30)―seorang cosplayer, kekasih korban.

"Aku pingsan dan tidur di kamar karena dilempari cangkir oleh Yurina." Yuuya mengelap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Saat bangun aku mendengar keributan di luar kamar, karena penasaran aku keluar dan Yurina sudah…"

Rina Kobayakawa (34)―seorang novelis, teman korban.

"Aku sedang tertidur di kamarku, jadi tidak ada seorang saksi." Rina memberikan penjelasan. "Aku baru terbangun saat ada suara seseorang mengetuk pintu."

Kim Ha Neul (36)―novelis asal Korea, teman korban.

"Saya sedang membereskan pakaian dan barang bawaan saya karena akan kembali ke Korea sore ini." Kim melihat jam tangannya. "Tapi sepertinya saya sudah ketinggalan pesawat."

"Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

Kim mengangguk, "Saya dibesarkan di Jepang sehingga fasih berbahasa Jepang."

Takagi baru saja kembali setelah memastikan kebenaran alibi Yoshiro. "Berarti yang tidak mempunyai alibi hanya ketiga orang ini; Kim Ha Neul, Rina Kobayakawa dan Yuuya Sonokawa."

"Tetapi melihat keadaan ruangan yang benar-benar tertutup rapat, kurasa ini bunuh diri." Takagi mengatakan pendapat sembari melihat catatannya.

Conan bertanya pada ahli forensik yang sedang mengumpulkan barang bukti di TKP. "Paman, apakah ada yang terlihat aneh dengan mayat korban?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Korban menggenggam erat sebuah kertar bertuliskan 'Azul'." Ucapnya.

"Azul?" tanya Sera yang sudah berdiri di belakang konan dengan tatapan penasaran. Pertanyaannya membuat pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik khusus berisi sebuah kertas berwarna biru kehijauan. Terdapat tulisan dengan tinta hitam walau tidak jelas karena terlekuk tetapi tulisannya dapat terbaca, 'AZUl"

' _AZUl? Mungkin ia tidak sempat menulis semua huruf pada kertas biru kehijauan itu_.' Conan seperti teringat sesuatu. ' _Biru kehijauan? Azure? Itukah pesan kematian korban_?' Conan menatap ketiga orang teman korban.

"Azure, hanya Yuuya dan Rina yang berhubungan dengan kata itu." Sera seakan tau isi pikiran Conan.

"Tidak." Bantah Conan cepat. "Mereka bertiga berhubungan dengan kata Azure."

.

.

"Jadi begitu ya? Diantara mereka bertiga ada yang sengaja merencanakan ini semua?" Takagi mengangguk setelah mendengar analisis sementara Conan dan Sera. "Yuuya yang rambutnya dicat azure, Rina yang mempunyai pen name Azure dan Kim yang memakai _softlens_ berwarna azure. Kurasa Kim tidak mencurigakan karena bagian matanya tertutup topi cadarnya, aku bahkan tidak tau jika ia memakai _softlens_ berwarna azure jika kalian tidak mengatakannya."

"Dan sebelum korban meninggal, ketiganya pernah memasukki kamar korban. Mungkin saat itulah ia menukar bungkus gula dengan bungkus racun." Sera melengkapi analisis mereka.

"Aku akan menyuruh tim forensik memeriksa seluruh gula stick dalam kamar korban." Takagi kemudian mengantongi bukunya dan segera pergi.

Sera melirik Conan, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Seandainya ini memang pembunuhan, ini pembunuhan yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan, pembunuhan ruang tertutup!" ucap Conan. ' _Semuanya mempunyai hubungan dengan kata Azure. Lalu siapa yang dimaksud oleh korban? Apakah Yuuya yang mewarnai rambutnya biru kehijauan, atau Rina yang memiliki pen name Azure sebagai penulis? Walau kecil kemungkinannya, tetapi orang bernama Kim yang memakai softlens berwarna biru kehijauan itu juga patut dicurigai._ ' Conan terteguh. ' _Seandainya aku adalah si korban yang terbunuh, yang akan kutuliskan pasti yang sangat berhubungan dengan orang itu, yang selalu melekat kemana pun ia pergi, yang akan melekat pada orang itu hingga akhir hayatnya! Ya, itu adalah kuncinya.'_ Conan tersenyum khas lalu berlari menuju lobby. Ia menghampiri meja resepsionis dan meminta beberapa lembar kertas serta pulpen.

Sementara Sera tau jika Conan sudah memecahkan misteri tersebut. Bersamaan dengan kembalinya Conan, Takagi pun kembali dengan membawa kabar mengejutkan.

"Hanya bungkus gula yang dibuka korban yang mengandung racun." Begitu katanya, membuat Conan berhenti.

Jika hanya bungkus itu yang dibuka korban, bagaimana mungkin sang pelaku tau korban akan memilih bungkus itu?

.

.

"Paman, bibi, aku ingin belajar menulis nama kalian, bisa kalian tuliskan untukku?" Conan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dan pulpen.

"Hei ini bukan saat yang tepat, baru ada yang meninggal loh." Ucap Yuuya tidak setuju.

Kim mengangguk, "Dia benar, bocah seharusnya tinggal di kamar saja."

"Aku sih tidak keberatan menulis namaku." Rina mengambil kertas dari Conan dan menuliskan namanya. "Lagipula aku sangat senang melihat anak kecil yang ingin belajar menulis seperti dirimu." Rina mengelus kepala Conan setelah menuliskan namanya.

Kim dan Yuuya pun ikut menuliskan namanya dengan terpaksa. Kemudian menyerahkan lembaran tersebut pada Conan. Conan segera membungkuk berterima kasih kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memastikan sesuatu, setidaknya jika analisisnya benar dan ia sudah tau siapa pelakunya, ia pasti bisa mengetahui trik si pelaku.

"Conan- _kun_?" Ran memasukki kamar Conan dan Sera. Ia membawa secangkir teh. "Kau mau ikut minum bersama? Kurasa teh bisa membuat kita lebih rileks, iya kan Sera? Kata Kak Rina sih begitu." Ucap Ran ragu.

Sera muncul dari belakang Ran dengan senyum kucing khas dirinya. "Itu benar, Conan- _kun_."

' _Hei hei_.' Conan menatap Sera malas. "Biar kuambilkan gulanya ya." Conan berusaha mengambil kotak gula yang disediakan pihak hotel. Ia terkejut mendapati bungkus gula yang berbentuk stick berbagai warna. ' _Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan…_ ' Conan segera berlari keluar kamar menghampiri Takagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takagi setelah Conan menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Bungkus gula yang dipakai korban warnanya biru?" tanya Conan, Takagi mengangguk. "Dan hanya bungkus itu yang berwarna biru?" Conan bertanya lagi, Takagi pun membalasnya dengan anggukan. ' _Sudah kuduga, pelaku pasti sangat mengenal korban sampai mengetahui warna yang disukainya. Yang cocok dengan semua ini hanya dia, pasti dia pelakunya!'_

Lagi-lagi Conan tersenyum, ia sudah dapat memecahkan seluruh kasus tersebut dari A sampai Z. Semuanya akan terbongkar, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

.

.

"Sudah jelas bukan jika ini adalah kasus bunuh diri?" tanya Kim, ia merasa terganggu karena polisi tidak kunjung memperbolehkannya pergi menuju bandara. Wanita itu sudah tidak bisa menunda kepulangannya ke Korea lebih lama lagi.

"Mohon kerja samanya sebentar lagi." Inspektur Megure tampak kewalahan untuk menahan ketiga tersangka lebih lama lagi. "Seandainya Kogoro Mouri ada di sini."

Conan tersenyum, ' _Tenang saja paman, karena Kogoro tidur yang sebenarnya ada di sini_.'

"Paman, paman tau jika bibi Yurina menyukai warna Azure? Azure sering disalah artikan sebagai biru kehijauan, tetapi arti sebenarnya adalah biru laut! Karena itu lah bibi ingin ulang tahunnya diadakan di hotel yang dekat dengan laut." Ucap Conan.

"Begitukah? Kau tau dari mana, Conan- _kun_?" tanya Ran.

"Karena bibi Yurina membuka bungkus gula berwarna biru, bukan hijau. Bukankah warna hijau pada bungkus gula lebih terlihat seperti biru kehijauan dan warna biru terlihat seperti biru laut?" Conan mengeluarkan dua bungkus gula stick dari dalam saku celananya.

Takagi melihatnya, "Benar juga."

"Berarti Yuuya yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna biru kehijauan terlepas dari tuduhan." Ucap Sera.

"Lagipula paman Yuuya sepertinya memiliki sebuah alasan kenapa ia tiba-tiba tidak ingin mengumumkan pernikahan mereka sebelum terlambat." Conan melirik ke arah Yuuya.

Yuuya tertunduk. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Kami ternyata bersaudara darah. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah pemeriksaan DNA baru-baru ini."

Rina memekik kaget, "APA?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu? Kenapa diam-diam? Jangan-jangan sisir milik Yurina yang kau curi dan kau berikan pada seorang gadis itu untuk pemeriksaan DNA?"

Yuuya mengangguk, masih dengan nada yang pelan. "Aku mengambil sisir miliknya secara diam-diam dan memberikannya pada temanku yang berkerja di rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan DNA, karena aku tidak mungkin ke rumah sakit, Yurina akan curiga padaku. Sialnya aku malah kepergok saat menyerahkan sisir miliknya."

"Kenapa harus sisir?" tanya Sonoko gusar, sosok lelaki itu di matanya sudah terlanjur buruk.

"Kak Sonoko tidak tau jika pemeriksaan DNA bisa dilakukan dengan melihat DNA pada rambut? Kurasa itu yang dipikirkan oleh paman Yuuya sehingga mengambil sisir bibi secara diam-diam." Conan menambahkan, "Itu kata acara kesehatan yang kemarin kutonton di televisi."

"Ran, bocah ini terlalu sering menonton televisi." Sonoko menunjuk Conan dengan gusar, kesal akan sikap Conan. Sementara Ran hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?" Rina masih menuntut jawaban dari Yuuya.

Yuuya menatap Rina nanar. "Karena belakangan aku baru tau jika orang tuaku yang sekarang ternyata mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan yang sama dengannya, karena penasaran aku mencari tahu kebenaran tentang kami. Ternyata kami bersaudara dan karena masih tidak percaya, aku melakukan tes DNA, hasilnya baru keluar siang ini."lirihnya.

"Nah di antara kedua wanita itu, kamar mereka bersebelahan dengan kamar korban." Sera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kembali pada sang pelaku.

"Kak Sera, jika kakak adalah korban pembunuhan, sebagai korban jika kakak ingin membuat pesan kematian agar polisi berhasil mengetahui siapa pelakunya, biasanya apa yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran kakak?" tanya Conan.

"Apa ya?" Sera tampak berpikir. "Sesuatu yang sangat menempel pada pelaku, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah lepas dan hanya dia yang memilikinya. Misalnya hubungannya denganku, dan―" Sera terteguh, matanya membulat saat menyadarinya. "―nama."

"Kalau begitu pelakunya Rina Kobayakawa yang mempunyai pen name Azure?" tanya Takagi.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan menuduhku sembarangan!" bentak Rina tidak terima.

' _Hei, aku belum selesai_.' Batin Conan. "Tetapi bibi Rina masuk pertama kali ke ruangan korban bukan? Dia tidak akan sempat melihat bungkus gulanya karena terburu-buru ingin mewawancarai Ran."

"Benar juga, saat sampai di kamar kami ia sepertinya baru saja melihat bungkus gula yang berbentuk stick." Ran mengingat saat Rina masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat bungkus gula yang berbentuk stick warna-warni.

"Bisa saja itu hanya tipuan bukan?" tanya Takagi. "Ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui bungkus gula untuk menciptakan alibi."

"Kurasa tidak, karena jika ia ketawan sekalipun kita tetap akan menemukan barang bukti di kamarnya jika ia benar-benar pelaku yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Sera, ia mulai mengikuti jalan analisis Conan.

"Berarti pelakunya adalah―" inspektur Megure memberikan jeda.

"Kim Ha Neul. Dia adalah pelaku yang sebenarnya." Sera menunjuk ke arah Kim. "Kau tampak terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan hotel ini karena ingin menghilangkan barang bukti, bukan?"

Conan menambahkan, "Wajar saja, karena jika polisi menemukan bungkus gula yang seharusnya ada di kamar korban di kopermu, kau akan beralasan jika memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk membawa bungkus gula dari hotel."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan pesan kematian korban?" tanya Takagi.

"Tadi aku dibantu kak Shinichi untuk mencari hangeul Kim Ha Neul seperti yang tertera dalam namanya. 'Ha Neul' diambil dari hangeul 'Haneunbich' yang berarti 'biru langit', Azure yang dimaksud oleh korban." Conan menatap tajam ke arah Kim.

Wanita itu melepaskan topi cadarnya, membiarkan wajahnya terlihat oleh semuanya. Terdapat luka bakar pada dahinya. "Ini semua karena kebakaran sepuluh tahun lalu. Kebakaran yang dibuat oleh Yurina untuk melenyapkan bukti bahwa dialah pelaku sebenarnya yang membunuh Olivia, adikku."

"Olivia? Jangan-jangan gadis yang meninggal karena pembunuhan Kucing Hitam? Olivia sahabatku?" tanya Rina tidak percaya. "Kau kakaknya?"

Kim mengangguk. "Hari itu aku hendak mengumpulkan barang bukti tetapi ia membakarku bersama barang bukti itu. aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perbuatannya yang telah membuat adikku mendahuluiku meninggalkan dunia, dan membuatku menjadi buruk rupa seperti ini."

"Kenapa Yurina melakukan itu?" tanya Yuuya. "Kenapa pada Olivia?"

"Karena ia ingin merebutmu dari Olivia. Yurina mencintaimu sama seperti Olivia. Aku menanyainya ketika kami berdiskusi berdua. Dan ia dengan santainya menjawab; 'Karena wanita bodoh itu terlalu baik dan polos, menjijikkan sekali. Lebih baik lenyap saja dari sisi Yuuya' sambil menyeringai." Ucap Kim tidak terima, ia kesal bukan main karena kata-kata Yurina. Ia lalu menatap Sera dan Conan. "Seandainya bisa aku juga ingin meminum teh yang dicampurkan dengan racun karena tujuanku sudah selesai. Kalian akan menemukan bungkus gula yang dimaksud oleh bocah kecil ini di koperku."

Beberapa polisi akhirnya memeriksa koper Kim dan tangan wanita buruk rupa itu akhirnya diborgol oleh Takagi.

"Padahal ia bisa operasi plastik untuk menutupi bekas luka bakar itu, bukan?" tanya Sera.

Conan menggeleng. "Mungkin ia tidak melakukannya untuk menyimpan bukti kejahatan Yurina di masa lampau."

.

.

FIN

A/N: akhirnya beres fiuh. Ohya, kripik singkong dibutuhkan untuk peningkatan saya dalam menulis, mohon bantuannya.

Mungkin saya akan banyak membuat ff misteri karena sedang suka dengan genre ini. Oke sekian, SEE YOU NEXT PROJECT!


End file.
